mryoungfandomcom-20200215-history
Principal Tater
Principal Tater is the main antagonist of Mr. Young, though an antihero in some episodes. Description He is the self-centered, unintelligent principal at Finnegan High School. He is bald, which is a constant matter of teasing, such as when Ivy is acting as a texting-comic and texts that "You can see the glare from space." as well as with Adam's mom. Background He was the school's mascot in his High school days, that is to say that he was and is the Finnegan Fryer, which is a chicken in a KFC-style "cardboard" bucket. He is shown to be very doubtful about Adam Young's abilities as a teacher at various points through the series. He is also shown to have an odd relationship with his co-workers, Ms. Byrne and Dang. He believes he is attractive, but people in the school beg to differ. It is implied in Mr. Witness that he has an IQ lower than the average (only scoring in the 15th percentile, according to the Stanford-Binet IQ test), and apparently believing it means "genius", while compared to Adam, the real genius, who scored in the 99.9th percentile of the Stanford-Binet IQ test. He also cross-dresses in episodes such as Mr. Talent, Mr. Spring Break, Mr. Discovery, and Mr. Candy, mostly for a stupid reason. He also collects membership cards, he even became a member of the ISTH (International Society of Tater Haters). Personality Mr Tater, is often portrayed as uncaring and uninterested in the students of his school, and would usually ignore their needs, for instance he once leaves several trapped in a locker, and in Mr. Elephant the "suggestion box" being a paper shredder. He constantly worries about other school things such as staffing or budget, however he commonly misuses it, for instance using the construction budget to build a statue for himself. He has also done many antagonistic things, such as importing tazmanian devil meat, because it's cheaper, and ruining several students' futures. Despite this he is usually friendly. He is also a very gullible person, such as in Mr. Scooter, where Derby pranked him by pretending to be his "long-lost uncle". He is also believed to kill some of the students with "gruel subsititute", which was in fact, shredded newspaper, and he reads an article where the ink is poisonous, but doesn't seem to mind. Mr. Tater is also often portrayed as something of a coward, and is easily frightened. He also has a habbit of exploiting things to his own gain, or at least trying to, such as in Mr. 1812, where the school's backup generator is used only to power his own selfish and lazy needs (he has so many lamps in the room, so many electric fans, a stove, and a massage chair). He is also described and shown to be somewhat dim and acts before he even thinks as shown in Mr. Shakespeare, where he casts Mr. Young for the drama club rather than the science club, just by using a "great deal of consideration", which in fact was just a wheel, resulting in Mrs. Byrne leading the science club. He is highly incapable at his job, even admitting in Mr. Candidate, that as long as he was Principal "all (the schools) problems aren't going anywhere." He also attempted to humiliate and kill Mr. Young in Mr. Alligator, by writing in his future career as "alligator wrestler", and by "telling on" Adam by showing everyone what his science class did to his face (a huge magnifying glass was shining towards his face). In the same episode, he is shown to have a "weekly" staff meeting every five years. Apparently, he believes that a scooter can be fixed with school glue. Similar to Mr. Krabbs in SpongeBob SquarePants, he is also very cheap, as shown in Mr. Scooter, where he is shown to be reluctant to buy Adam science equipment for his class, and forces Adam to use "ancient" materials. As frequently mentioned, he still refers to his mom as "mommy", and is stated by Slab to still live with his mom. In a bonus clip from Decksi, he is shown to be able to pass through health inspections by sending in samples of food from the rival high school, Western High School, while the "burgers" sold consist of chalkboard erasers and a cardboard "patty", along with "ketchup" from spray paint cans. Relationships *Mr. Young - Adam and Principal Tater do not get along very well, but he usually gets along very well, he believes that he is an immature teacher because of his age, and is always trying to seek a replacement for Mr. Young. It is more evident that Tater is the more immature one, but there are some episodes where they sometimes get along. He happens to like anyone with Adam's qualities but he is too stupid to see that Adam has all those qualities. *Derby - Tater is often the victim of Derby's pranks, he does not get along with Derby so well, but there are some times when he needs his help. *Slab - Slab is always sent to detention all the time because of Tater, and Slab would usually threaten Tater to get whatever he wants, always succeeding because of his cowardly behaviour. Trivia *The reason he lost his hair is because Slab's Mother framed Adam's mother by filling his chicken head with glue in order get her suspended and make a move to her Future Husband. *He has a fear of cinnamon because as a child, he tried to prove a myth of swallowing a T-spoon of cinnamon. *He also has a fear of witches. *He can ride scateboard reasonably well (Mr. Masterpiece) *It's revealed that Principal Tater appearance is exactly the same as the rival high school mascot, Westwood High. (Mr. Pickles) *Only uses the backup power generator for a stupid reason, powering up a laptop, TV, an entire kitchen, and a lot of fans and lamps in the same room at the same time. (Mr. 1812) *Believes in Atlantis (a fictional city), but not in Atlanta (a REAL CITY). (Mr. Witness) *Does the extremely dumbest things just to try to get rid of Adam. Category:Staff Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Main Characters